pixarcarsfandomcom-20200223-history
Professor Zündapp
Professor Z '''(short for '''Zündapp) is the secondary antagonist of Cars 2. Bio Professor Zündapp (Professor Z for short) is an internationally-wanted weapons designer in a small, sophisticated German package. He is a brilliant, but mad monocle-wearing scientist who is plotting to sabotage the World Grand Prix. Though his true motive is unclear, Professor Z is willing to do whatever it takes to eliminate all obstacles and keep the "project" on schedule. ''Cars 2 He appears at the the start of the film, where he reveals his electro-magentic radiation weapon, disguised as a TV camera, to his henchmen. He then orders his henchmen to chase Finn McMissile and kill the British spy car. This appears to work, only for the camera to turn to reveal McMissile ditching his tires and turning into an underwater jet. Professor Z later appears demonstrating the weapon on american secret agent Rod "Torque" Redline. The weapon kills him and Professor Z heads to a lemon meeting. There, he watches as many race cars are crashed because of the weapon. He notices that newly-recruited American spy car Mater is at the meeting. Professor Z appears near the end, where he tries to detonate the bomb, only to discover that the device is out of signal range. He sends his henchmen to round up Lightning McQueen and his friends, but is arrested. He then reveals that the bomb can only be deactivated by whoever installed it, who wasn't him. Kinect Rush: A Disney/Pixar Adventure In the first ''Cars level of the game, Professor Z appears on pictures that the player has to hit to get extra points when a new goal is unlocked. In the second level, he is heard talking as he tries to stop the player and Holley Shiftwell from deactivating the bomb on Francesco Bernoulli. He makes a physical appearance in the third level. He is in the helicopter with a convoy of trucks full of bombs. Throughout the level, he tries to stop Finn McMissile and the player from finding out where the bombs are being taken. In the ending cut-scene, Professor Z shoots a missile at the player while in midair, but the player dodges the missile and pushes Professor Z out of the helicopter before the missile hits the helicopter. Finn asks Professor Z if everyone is all right in there, only that he replies saying no thanks due to Finn, who then says, "No thanks required, mate. All in a day's work." When the level is completed with the player seeing their score and what they unlocked, Professor Z is seen with a parking boot, as to prevent him getting away. Trivia * Professor Z was constantly thought to be the main antagonist of Cars 2.But, it turns out to be Miles Axlerod near the end of the movie. Quotes * "It's Finn McMissile!" * "With Finn McMissile gone, who can stop us now?" * "Deactivate." * "Did I forget to mention that it can only be disarmed by the one who activated it?" * "IT'S THE AMERICAN SPY!!!" * "McQueen cannot win the last race! Lightning McQueen must be killed!" 212px-Screen shot 2011-08-10 at 9.16.11 AM.png 212px-Screen shot 2011-08-10 at 9.15.31 AM.png 212px-Screen shot 2011-08-10 at 9.15.23 AM.png 212px-MediaPopupbbbo.jpeg Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Movie Characters Category:Video Game Characters Category:Cars 2 Characters Category:Cars 2: The Video Game Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Lemons Category:Lemonheads Category:Villans